A Rose amongst the Malfoys
by mutt712
Summary: Draco and Rose have another explosive fight. Just a short one-shot to show how much Rose loves her father, Draco Malfoy. DMxHG


**Studying for my last few papers so of course ill be distracted enough to type this out on my phone!**

**Enjoy! Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Granger! _Granger!_" Draco bellowed, feeling the vein in his neck pulse threateningly. "Get in here right now!"

Draco could hear his wife harrumphing all the way down to their cozy kitchen. She looked less than pleased as she rested her hands on the small of her back. "Honestly, Draco, when will you stop shouting like a lunatic?" She asked, her nostrils flaring slightly. "I thought something bad happened!"

"Something bad is happening!"

"Yeah, Mum," Scorpius interjected from his corner of the kitchen. "I think you should be here for this..."

Hermione looked around in alarm, finding her two children glaring at their father. Rose's cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. Draco was matching her stare with such ferocity, Hermione was sure someone was going to snap if she didn't say something. "Scorpius," she commanded, "what's going on? And tell me the whole truth, or so help me Merlin-"

"Oh great!" Rose cut in shrilly, "just assume that it's me causing the chaos and ask for Scorp's version, why don't you?"

Hermione's eyes flew back to her daughter and her hand instinctively reached up to her temples to massage a knot that was for month. "Rose," she sighed, " you and I both know that your father turns into an absolute nightmare when you try to do something very normal such as growing up..."

"Nice, Granger. Really couldn't have done it without your support," Draco snapped.

"Rosie wants to change her last name," Scorpius interjected before his mother could fish it back to his father. "And Dad tells her she's bonkers..."

"Look!" Draco practically shouted, waving a piece of parchment wildly around his head, "She didn't even tell us, Granger! I just received this parchment addressed to Rose Jean _Malfoy_! MALFOY!"

"_We are pleased to announce that your appeal for a change in last name had been approved. Sincerely yours, Department of Birth and Name Registration_."

Hermione took a calming breath and waddled over to the nearest kitchen chair. She was seven months pregnant and standing for a few minutes made her feel as though she was dragging bricks instead of her feet on the floor.

She knew this was a touchy subject with her husband of fifteen years. Her marriage with Ron had been a flop. He'd caved into her request for a child, but resolved right back into his old ways once Rose was born.

Hermione, on the other hand, had flown into full motherhood. She and Ginny were side by side, raising their firstborns and it took her a little longer to realize that the lipstick stains on Ron's shirts weren't really remnants of the tomato juice he had at work.

She sought comfort in raising her daughter single handledly at the tender age of twenty. Rose became bestfriends with Scorpius Malfoy during pre-school. And the pair were inseparable. Draco was going through his divorce at the time, and he preferred hiding out at Hermione's apartment while his son and Rosie sat through a dozen play dates.

One thing led to another, and here she was, fifteen years later, married to Draco Malfoy himself.

"Mum? Are you even listening to me?" Rose asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "You're spacing out again!"

"I was just thinking, Rose," Hermione replied, chewing on her bottom lip. She sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this situation. "Dare I ask why you changed your last name without discussing it with either of us?"

"Because, in case any of you haven't noticed, I'm the only one not part of the family!" Rose shouted hotly, earning thoroughly shocked expressions from the people around her.

"Bullshit!" Draco retorted, just as fast.

Scorpius said disbelief written all over his face, "That's bollocks and you know it, Rosie!" He turned to his sister, who looked less than impressed with his lack of support. "I'm half Greengrass - but I don't think about it a day in my life. And that's because I feel half Granger instead of anything else! There isn't an excuse for you, Rose, we're the same age, and you know how much Dad loves you!"

"This is has nothing to do with Dad! This is my family name, why can't I change it to Malfoy if I wanted to?"

"Honey, you should have at least discussed it with us first," Hermione tried. "We would have respected your decision either way but you should have at least given us some credit."

"No," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I absolutely forbid you to change your last name. Do you hear me, Rose Jean? End of discussion. You will reappeal to have your last name as Weasley."

Draco stormed out of the kitchen before his daughter could reply.

Rose turned to her mother, her eyes defiant. "I don't care," she said, calmly. "This is my family, my name, and if I want to be known a certain way, I_ will_."

Hermione sighed again, knowing that once again, she would have to smooth over this fight. She looked at her son, who was studying her curiously. "Help me up, will you, button?"

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, but stepped forwards to grasp her arms and pull her to her feet. "I just don't get why she wants the Malfoy name, Mum," he mumbled. "Merlin knows I've had my fair share with that name..."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Hermione scolded quietly, "while the name may be tainted, it proves that you are your father's son. And trust me when I say that it's a big deal to be Draco Malfoy's son because I've never met a man who tried his hardest to repent - and he succeeded. He's living proof that while people make mistakes, they are also capable of turning over a new leaf. Understand?"

"I don't doubt the man he is," Scorpius answered."Uncle Harry told me how he defected to the good side and risked his life like Snape did...I'm just saying, Dad has a point. Rose will have an easier time just retaining the name Weasley..." His grey eyes met his mother's firm brown ones. "It's honestly easier, Mum," he said softly. "Less prejudice."

Kissing his mother on the cheek, he swiftly retreated to his room while Hermione stood in Draco's study, watching him nurse a glass of Firewhiskey.

"You can't keep biting her head off, you know," Hermione said, lowering herself into the chair opposite his desk. It was too hard so she Transfigured it into something more squishy. "She's of age April next year and that's only four months away."

"I don't care," the familiar sneer was back. Draco noticed Hermione frowning at him so he tried again. "It's just- she's just - brilliant, Granger. I don't want her growing up with that name hanging over her head."

"She obviously doesn't think so," Hermione countered. "And neither do I. You know why I took your last name-"

"And I practically begged you not to. But you were always so fucking stubborn,Granger. I don't want Rosie to make the same mistake..."

"I _do not_ hear you calling our marriage a mistake."

Draco groaned angrily. He was digging a hole here and he had no idea if he could get out successfully. "I don't want people to look at Rose and think - sod it, daughter of the Death Eater that killed Dumbledore!"

"_Ex_-Death Eater," Hermione corrected. "And you had no choice! He was going to kill your mother -"

"I know! I fucking know all this!"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by a teary Rose who knocked timidly on the door. She stood up and walked over to her husband, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "No shouting, okay?"she whispered against his lips.

He nodded almost imperceptibly and Hermione straightened up and motioned for her daughter to come in. She placed her hand on her daughter's arm before leaving, "Reason it with him. Don't let your temper get the better of you, alright, bug?"

Rose nodded and gave her mother a one armed hug. Her father still didn't look at her. "Daddy?" She tried, knowing full well that Draco couldn't resist when she called him that. "Please look at me..."

Draco knew that she only called him that when she had gotten into a particular mess. It's use wasn't exactly lost on him, but he couldn't resist it either. He met her clear blue eyes. "I can't force you to change your decision," he began in a clipped tone. "But I do wish you understand that not having the same last name doesn't -"

"I'm proud of you, Daddy," Rose interrupted. "I want your last name because I think it's an honor." She threw her hands up in exasperation at Draco's still unchanging face. "You raised me, Dad. You! Not Ronald Weasley. Why shouldn't I be proud of that? You love me the way a father should, you were at my Quidditch Games, my ballet classes - it's all you! So why are you so insistent on me keeping Weasley? I don't even feel Weasley half the time!"

"Rose, I understand -"

"You don't Daddy," Rose said empathetically. "I want to be known as your daughter because I know I _am_ your daughter. Blood doesn't make a difference here."

"Then shouldn't a stupid thing like your last name not make a difference?"

"Exactly. I want to be known as your daughter and not his because you are my role model and not him."

Draco was silent for a few seconds. He sipped his drink a couple of times before looking at his daughter that resembled Granger so fiercely. "I don't know, Rose. Just having that name can cause you so much trouble."

"Mum is proud of you," Rose said quietly. "And I have been too, my whole life. I see no shame in being known as a Malfoy because I think of Nana Cissa, you, Scorp and - and I just think of my family."

"There's no talking you out of this is there?" Draco asked, a rare smirk of defeat on his face.

"Nope," Rose replied, grinning. She walked over to her father and threw her arms around him, making his smile grow wider. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Rose Jean _Malfoy_."

Rose laughed drawing back from her father, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "About time, don't you think?"

Draco leaned on his elbows, his brow furrowing again. "Now, we need to talk about this certain -"

"One thing at a time, Dad!" Rose said, effectively deflecting any questions he might have about about her current boyfriend.

"I'm having him watched, Rose! He'd better keep his hands to himself if he doesn't want to be cursed into Oblivion!"

He was only greeted by her she riling laughter as a form of response. He sighed again. She was the sole reason for the grey hairs he was beginning to develop. That and Scorpius's constant glances he'd been shooting a certain Lily Potter.

* * *

"So I take it everything went well?" Hermione inquired, slipping into her side of the bed.

Draco snorted. "She's half you, Granger. I can't change her mind even if Had the most skilled Aurors on my side." He slipped in next to his wife, pulling her close and nuzzling against her neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Draco Malfoy, you have nothing to thank me for-"

"For this family," Draco replied easily. "Thank you for loving Scorp the way you do, and letting me be in Rose's life." His hands moved to her belly. "And thank you, for this little one here."

"I love you, Draco. And I'm glad Rose is adopting your last name."

"As much as I hate to admit it...me too, Granger...me too."


End file.
